


Shotgun

by LivesToLead



Series: Shotgunning The Cultist [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, Kevdan - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pair, Shotgunning, crack ship, moody, rare, they're a little high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Daniels sick of smelling marajuana all the time, but Kevin thinks he needs to take the edge off.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find any fanfiction of them  
> This is my crack ship  
> So rare  
> I needed this  
> Very inspired by this piece of art:  
> http://space-is-the-place2.tumblr.com/post/166433753616/the-fact-that-there-was-zero-0-content-of-kevdan  
> By space-is-the-place2 on tumblr

He was sharpening his knife when he smelled it, at first he ignored it, but it continued to get stronger, he turned down his radio before seeking out the scents origins, after searching around his room he left to search the rest of the apartment. The sound of loud laughter made Daniel nearly jump as he turned around to see Kevin standing on the fire escape with a few other guys. Looks like a casual hang out from the outside, but Daniel knew better than that, they were probably doing a drug deal. He didn't agree with, let alone like Kevin's lifestyle, he doesn't like drinking, smoking, doing drugs or getting high, he was very straight edge as Kevin liked to put it. This was last resort though, not that he had much of a choice anyway, trying to lay low and have a roof and full belly all simultaneously, was very hard to do when all of your friends and family was dead because you killed them. Then again, living with Kevin was nice because he just didn't care, when Daniel had told him why he was laying low all Kevin said was _“That's fucked up.”_ And let him into his home anyway, knowing that at any moment he could just decide to kill him, Kevin just did not give any fucks. Daniel approaches the window composed, his usual unnerving smile placed upon his face, though his eyes show his very annoyed by situation at hand, he leans out the window.

  
“What are you doing?” Daniels voice cuts into the conversation making Kevin and the hoodlums turn to face him.

  
“Fun police is here,” He rolls his eyes turning back to the guys in front of him, “take your drugs, I'll see you later.” The two guys take the little baggy and wave him goodbye leaving down the stairs as Kevin leans against the railing , a joint dangling from his lips. “How can I help you this fine evening.” His voice is laced with sarcasm as he takes a drag, Daniels smile doesn't fade, he steps out onto the fire escape.

  
“I was sharpening somethings when I smelled something.” His eyes dart to the joint then back to Kevin's bored eyes. “Why must you insist on dealing over here?” Kevin doesn't say anything a glint of something passed over his uncaring gaze before turning away to blow out the smoke.

  
“It's not that I insist,” Kevin puts air quotes around the word, “it's just easier and more convenient, mostly because almost everyone buys from me.” Daniel nearly glares, but sirens go off in the distance making him tense up as the two watch an ambulance fly by, he looks back at the man dressed in white. “You seem a little on edge.” Kevin says a slight smile on his lips as he holds the joint between his fingers “Do you want some?” He holds the small thing out as an offer, but Daniel only shakes his head, pursing his lips, but keeping his smile.

  
“You know how I feel about those kind of things.”

  
“Yeah yeah, you won't be allowed to ascend with zeemoog or whatever.” Kevin rolls his eyes again before taking a drag, the smoke pouring out of his mouth as he talks. “Sometimes I swear you're the one on drugs.” Daniel crosses his arms.  
“Besides, I have no idea where you keep that thing, it could be covered in germs.” His smile isn't gone, but it's not on his face either. Kevin just smirks at him.

  
“We'll if that's it, I can fix that.” He lets out a light laugh before gesturing Daniel to come closer, slowly and cautiously he makes his way over.

  
Before Daniel has much time to react Kevin pulls him close and takes a drag before leaning in, Daniel eyes go wide as he gapes, Kevin takes the opportunity to dip down and blow the smoke into his mouth, their lips just barely brushing each other. Kevin holds Daniels head in place so he can get the full effects of the smoke, some of it leaking out the sides due to their mouths not actually touching. It's slow, at least it feels that way to him, he felt butterflies begin to swarm in his belly and up into his chest, this wasn't good, he was breaking too many rules at the moment, has been breaking the rules for years now. Daniel couldn't help the feelings he got when he became too close to someone, specifically to one of the same gender, he was taught from a very young age that such relations were to be scolded and shunned, he had seen plenty of people in his “religion” be cast out as a disgusting human being and was to be shunned by everyone, everything they've ever known, gone. But he was older he escaped, with a few casualties, he was free to feel how he wanted, but he was still part of this world, where the rules were deeply embedded into his brain. It was all he knew, it's what made sense to him, his whole life dedicated, it gave him something to believe in, despite what some might think it was a little messed up.

  
This of course is the closest he's been to a man before in such an intimate way, so it took him surprise when Kevin just grabbed him and pulled him close so casually almost as if it was no big deal. When he pulled back, smoke pooling between them, Kevin had an almost non existent smirk on his face, his hand moving away from his head, as he looked at Daniel, his eyes were wide with wonder and what must've been hunger because he didn't move away or step back, instead he held on to Kevin's hoodie tight.

  
“Again.” Daniel demanded, rules be damned he loved the feeling of electricity that courses through him.

  
It was Kevin's turn to look surprised as he quickly took in another huff of smoke, without waiting Daniel pulled him in and stopped right before their lips met to take in the smoke. Kevin put his hands up onto Daniels forearms to steady himself, making sure the hand holding the joint wasn't too close to his clothing. He watched with eyes wide open as Daniel took shallow, almost panting, breaths of smoke, his eyebrows were furrowed but his eyes were closed so lightly, it was as if he had different conflicting emotions playing in his head. Kevin didn't mind how close he was, he gave plenty of people shotguns before, that and he thought it would be funny to see how the uptight cultist would react, he didn't expect him to pull him in again for more, which had him blushing just a bit.

  
Daniel opens his eyes and finds Kevin looking at him already, his heart thuds against his chest, his green eyes looking back at his blue ones, and with all the courage he could muster he tilted his head and leaned in until their lips met. Smoke lifting up between the two like two souls leaving their bodies. Slowly Daniel pulled back to see Kevin still looking at him with wide eyes, he didn't kiss back he just stood frozen. Slowly Daniel pulled away, though his grip on Kevin's hoodie didn't loosen, Kevin grabs hold of his shoulders, he takes a drag.

  
“Wait.” The smoke floats out of his mouth as he pulls Daniel in by his shoulders and kisses him.

  
They both close their eyes, Kevin takes the lead as stands up straighter coming up from his position on the railing, the two move their lips together, the taste of kool aid and marijuana moves between the two. Kevin moves his hand to the back of Daniels head to hold him close this other hand stays on his side above his hip. Daniel keeps his hands on his chest, they move up slowly to reach his shoulder, his other hand going up further to tangle itself in his hair. They pull away to catch their breath, but it's only a short moment before their back on each other, this time more frantic, Daniels grip tightening on Kevin afraid he might disappear if he let go. Kevin himself list in the feeling of the human contact and Daniel, he was very addictive almost like an animal, over excited and frantic, that and.

  
“Ow!” He jerks away quickly moving his hand up to rub at his bottom lip, he looks at Daniel. “Did you just bite my lip?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows, Daniel almost looks sheepish, but he confidently nods.

  
“Yeah.” And for the first time since Kevin's known him, he genuinely smiled and I turn Kevin smiled, which makes them both start to laugh.

  
There was a first time for everything and Kevin and Daniel actually enjoying each other company, let alone Daniel enjoying something, was a first, and maybe it was the drugs and how they were both a little high, but man, did it feel nice.  
After their laughter subsides, the joint forgotten, fallen through the slits of the fire escape, Kevin reaches for Daniel again and kisses him slowly and it's bliss for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
